The Likely Hood Of One
by WolfReinMoon
Summary: This story is based on the second generation of Harry Potter, the main characters being Lysander Black in his 5th year of Hogwarts, whose father is unknown, and Lily-Luna Potter who is in her 6th year of Hogwarts. Daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The day dawned on pretty slowly today. For one reason or another he seemed to take a liking to this place. After all, the Earth does spin on its hinges endlessly day after day, sometimes we go too fast and and loose track of time, sometimes we just need to slow down and embrace the gift of mother nature.  
Speaking of which, nature. Nature was something in which Lysander had always loved. Something to ease the pain and keep him calm. It seemed weird for a 5th year to take a liking to the wilderness, but, that was just it, it was wild. And wildly beautiful at that.  
On with his journey he was, laying just beside the astronomy tower, embracing the evening sky and the love of the fading cloud.  
There laid, Lysander Black.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Chapter 1 Lily's POV

Lily walked around the castle, looking up at the sky, it looked beautiful with its different shades of orange and blue as dawn was slowly embracing the day and the wind was blowing calmly. Lily loved the wind and the way it felt through her long black curls of hair. It relaxed her. She slowly approached the astronomy tower where she likes to sit near sometimes, and noticed a figure laying there. She approached him and sat down beside him, smiling softly.  
"Hi, I'm Lily." She said softly, hoping she hadn't disturbed him thinking.

Lysander's POV

The soft breeze swished around him as if someone was swishing a very light blanket beside him, like they were to put a baby to sleep. His eyes were on the borderline between the dream world and reality. At the sound of a vaguely familiar voice, his head jerked to the source with a raised brow as he propped himself up on his elbows to sit up. "Hi! I'm Lysander."

She smiled at his name as the wind surrounded them. His eyes seemed to glisten with a sparkle as his hair moved in the wind.  
"Nice to meet you Lysander."  
He gave a gentle nod followed by a genuine smile.  
"Bit late to be out isn't it?"  
Lily laughed lightly at his words. "It's never too late to be out, but I could say the same to you."  
He chuckled and looked back up at the sky, with his hands behind him to support his weight, he patted the spot beside him for her.  
Lily laid down beside him resting her hands behind her head and looked at him. "So what does bring you out here so late?" She asked softly, like she didn't want to disturb the gentle atmosphere that was around them.  
"The beauty of the evening." He grinned lopsidedly."And you? I'm almost certain I haven't seen you here before."  
She smiled softly admiring the clouds. "Evening stroll, sometimes I like to come here, watch the clouds."

Lysander allowed a light chuckle to escape his throat as he turned on his side and propped himself up on one elbow facing her,  
"And what year are you in?"  
"6th year." She replied, smiling softly at him. He raised an instinctive eyebrow then lowered it with a nod.  
"Damn. Now I can't bully you!." He teased cheekily.  
"Oh, you probably could." She said, "Just don't be surprised if I hex your ass." she replied jokingly with a slight smirk.  
Lysander creased his brow then laughed lightly. "Really now? Well I'll keep that in mind." He winked mockingly, he then laid back and carried on gazing at the sky.  
Lily laughed lightly and looked back up at the sky.  
"5th year Black." He said quietly as he took a piece of food from beside him. "Cracker?"  
"No I'm good." She said softly. "What house are you in?"  
He shrugged simply. "More for me." He stated child-like and mumbled "Gryffindor, yourself?"  
"Ravenclaw." She told him lightly, looking at him. "What's it like being in Gryffindor?"

He tilted his head slightly though accepted it. What was Gryffindor like? Well there was a range of answers for that. Some deadly and some bland, but he couldn't exploit himself yet, not to a stranger anyway. "It's...well. It's quite something. People are lovely. What about Ravens?"

Lily's POV

Lily thought for a moment. How could she answer that? Being a Ravenclaw was interesting indeed. Some people don't accept her because she is a prankster and sometimes lost a few points but she soon gained them back due to the smart side of her.  
"Being a Ravenclaw can be...interesting. People expect so much of you, to be smart and everything. Half of them don't even know when to have a laugh. I'm basically the prankster of the house along with my cousin Deanna Lupin, but we earn the points back that we lose." She said and shrugged slightly. She watched as Lysander tilted his head slightly, deep in thought, but then grinned with a light chuckle.  
"What type of pranks, eh? Pretty sure I've seen better. Well of course you're smart if you're a prankster, how else does the concept work?"  
She gazed at him "Let's just say I have the knowledge of pranking from my Uncles, Fred and George Weasley. If you've seen Professor Slughorn with his robes tye dyed pink before..well no need to laugh now"  
Lysander jerked his head back slightly he looked like he was trying to visualize this fantastic abrasion until, it hit him. His grin grew at the memory, after she finished speaking he cleared his throat loudly. "That's not funny. Nope. Not at all!"  
"No. Not at all. I saw your grin." She replied smirking.  
"I felt a catipillar crawl on me." He added, trying to defend himself, however she wasn't entirely fooled.  
"Riiight." She added sarcastically.

Lily watched as Lysander narrowed his eyes and decided not to say anything. He simply sat up with a heavy sigh still smiling. "You know, it's weird people don't realise.."  
"Don't realise what?" She asked, now looking at him curiously.  
His fingers subconsciously fondled with the ground below, just allowing the grass to become a blanket of protection. As he plucked a blade of it up, he inspected it as he spoke. "How fast the world turns. How on...on little axes it spins so freely. Not really bothering whether people are even ready to move on. It just...keeps going. And nobody stops to recognise the beauty of our world, how everything is the same...yet-" he furrowed his brow with clear confusion in his voice. "-so different." Lysander seemed like he was never one with words. He was always quiet and more of the actor in the play, rather than the narrator. Though this of course, changes either because nature is his life or...his deep past lays half forbidden yet not forgotten...  
"Like some people haven't got a care in the world, about what they do? Or even the time to realise what's around them?" She looks at him eyes glistening softly. Lily knew already she could trust Lysander. She also loved the way he liked nature and admired the beauty that surrounds it. How the grass is like a green pillow and how they sky is blue like a dream.

Lysander's POV

As if she popped his bubble of independence, it burst then grew. Along with the bubble, as did his small smile. "Yeah. Yeah, that's precisely it. No time or patience you could say." After a few moments of watching her, his eyes rolled skywards and hovered there a few moments before gliding back towards her. "How the sea blue can so smoothly become a black cape. As if someone's sewing with two colours constantly changing the fabric." He shook his head, laughing softly as he let go of the grass. "But it just...exists. why would people care?"  
Lysander watched as she smiled softly at his words. "Unless given a reason though..people question why they should care? I mean..they should care and take in its beauty but..they don't I guess." She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again. He opened his mouth to respond yet closed it with a nod of approval. He cocked his head slightly as she cherished the atmosphere and smiled to himself. "Wow. How comes I haven't seen you a lot?"  
"Maybe you don't look?" She said giving a light laugh. "Or probably because I'm mainly down by the lake or in the common room, seeing as Ravenclaw and Gryffindor barely have lessons together." She smiled softly.  
His eyes narrowed with a slight frown which soon came with a laugh. "Yeah...' He said sadly. "Good thing so I'm away from you..." He gave a loud sigh with a tiny grin.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She looked at him curious but she was smiling.  
He cocked a brow with a chuckle. "You sure know how to make a joke, but you certainly don't know how to understand one." He winked still grinning.  
She nudged him softly laughing. "Don't get too cocky now." she said grinning.


	3. Chapter 2 - Humiliation at a past form

**This chapters going to be in Deanna Lupin's point of view where she encounters none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Deanna's an OC character and I'd like to thank my friend Adelaide for thinking her up and creating her ^.^**

**Deanna's POV **

The sun gleamed through the beautiful stain glass windows of Hogwarts as Deanna walked down its marble corridors, her footsteps echoing with every step that she took.  
Deanna wasn't exactly looking where she was going as she was more focused on reciting the spells for the next charms class in her head and making sure that her cousin Lily wasn't waiting round the next corner with her wand out to trip jinx her at any moment she got. She walked around the next corner of the corridor when she bumped into a tall blonde figure and was knocked out of her concentration, standing in front of her with his strawberry blonde hair, his Hogwarts robes with their Slytherin green tie was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Deanna's worst enemy. "Sorry I wasn't really looking.." she looked up thinking it was someone else but then she realised that she wasn't going to apologise to someone who had blatantly stood in front of her on purpose. "Oh it's you." she said with a tone of resentment and bitterness in her voice.  
Scorpius smirked down at Deanna as Deanna was slightly smaller than him, making it more entertaining for him to pick on her.  
"Always the tone of spite Lupin." Scorpius said with his smirk growing on his face. She looked up at him with anger bubbling inside her as she always hated the smirk on Scorpius's face as it was the first sign of trouble that she could not be bothered to get in to.  
"What do you expect? You always bug me Malfoy. I've grown to hate you." she replied starting to smirk herself.  
"Well, what a shocker, I should of remembered. Mind you, it's hard to remember when someone who is so small says it to you." He said with a hint of cheekiness and bitter sarcasm.  
Deanna rolled her eyes at him whilst brushing a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face. She looked Scorpius up and down, he was always so neatly groomed, she was thinking maybe she should transfigure him into a shoebrush or a ferret much like Alastor Moody had to his father in his fourth year, Deanna recollected her Uncle Harry telling her and Lily this story whilst they were eating dinner at the Burrow with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked letting out a sigh.  
"Can't I just have a little friendly chat with you?" He replied still smirking.  
"I'd rather be locked in a cellar, attempting no break out than have a 'friendly chat' with you." She said with spite in her voice.  
"Tell me, how's that cousin of yours? Lily is it?" He said whilst raising one of his neat blonde eyebrows.  
"Why do you care? She doesn't even like you." Deanna replied, she had always thought that Scorpius had a bit of a crush on her cousin as every time they encountered he would always ask how her cousin was followed by some smart ass remark.  
"No reason, just plotting my revenge for her locking me in the broom cupboard on New Years day." he said gritting his teeth at the memory. Deanna let out a laugh at the memory, as she was standing next to her cousin when she had done it.  
"You deserved it Malfoy, you shouldn't of hexed her pack of Droobles to turn into spiders then. You should know by now never to mess with us, we always manage to get people back. What was it you cried in that cupboard? 'Help! Let me out! There's a rat in here!' quite a scaredy cat wasn't you?" She replied doing an impression of Malfoys infectious shrilling.

**Scorpius's POV**

Scorpius tensed at the memory of being locked in the broom cupboard with a rat. Scorpius had always hated rats ever since his childhood when he accidently locked himself in the cellar with one. He had always admired how Deanna and Lily managed to come up with the best revenge acts even if they were things like locking him in the broom cupboard, although he never told them as he pretty much resented them. How good they were at pretty much every subject, but I suppose that comes with being an insufferable know it all Ravenclaw.  
"You must of been imagining things Lupin." He replied as he shrugged it off. She could really be pathetic sometimes.  
"I don't think I was to be honest Malfoy. Although I must say, your voice did go kind of high pitched, bit like a woman." Deanna replied cheekily smirking. How dare she mock me? Nobody mocked a Malfoy. Scorpius stepped closer to Deanna towering over her like he usually does.  
"Malfoys are never scared of anything. Unlike Lupins, as I recollect your father was a werewolf? How the memory must haunt you. Or is it the ghosts of their bodies that haunt you?" Scorpius replied smirking at the look of anger on Deanna's face, and before he knew it, he was on all fours in the form of a white ferret, whilst practically everyone around him was laughing at him. He looked around him looking for an escape route away from the humiliation till he could find someone who would change him back to his human form, but there was none. He was stuck.  
"Miss Lupin! Is that Mr Malfoy?!" He heard Professor McGonagall say. Great. Just what he needed.  
"It might be, it might not be." he heard her reply. He suddenly found himself bouncing up and down on his hind legs in his ferret form as Deanna found this so amusing. Then, at the wave of a wand, he was back to his human form, with a glare from McGonagall and a smirk from Deanna.  
"Wait till my father hears about this!" He yelled with bitterness, whilst brushing himself down and hurrying off down the corridor.  
"Oh that will be fun! As I recollect, the same thing happened to him in his fourth year! Oh I do say, you Malfoys make good ferrets." He heard her yell after him. He tensed up at the thought, maybe he shouldn't tell his father about this, his dad will just get embarrassed at his own memory of the event. He picked up his pace and headed towards the dungeons and towards the Slytherin common room. He stood before the portrait of some past Slytherin descendant of which, at this moment, he could not remember the name of.

"Password?" It said.  
"Mudblood." He said, and with that the common room door swung open, and he hurried inside.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been doing exams and everything! The next chapter should be soon! In the meantime, feel free to leave a review! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Race

**Lysander's POV**

Lysander glanced once more at the sky then over at the astronomy tower windows as the lights flickered off leaving them in the dark of the night.  
"It's almost curfew." He said to Lily as he watched the way her black hair moved in the soft night wind.  
"I guess we better head back then?" she replied with a soft sigh, looking over at a window just behind her head as a ghost swished past the open hollow archway window, with no glass.  
Lysander raised a brow wondering why she wanted to be in the teachers good books, after all, wasn't Lily suppose to be the troublemaker of her house? He shook his head wiping away the thought and slowly stood up stretching his arms out in front of himself giving a light yawn, however he wasn't tired. He heard Lily sigh softly next to him, it sounded like she didn't want to go back. Her behaviour wasn't unusual to him, a tiny smirk crept across his face as he whirled around to face her pointing his thumb over his shoulder to some open fields, where just beyond them, was the Black Lake.

**Lily's POV**

Lily nodded at Lysander's gesture to head towards the Black Lake. It was like Lysander was inside her rebellious mind. She whirled around and started walking with him towards the Black Lake.  
"So, what mysterious thing happened to make you realise that you were actually a wizard?" she asked him curiously, whilst raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Well," He replied, "I was having an argument with my mother about the gardening, she was a witch, when I bent all the garden tools in my anger without even touching them." He replied smirking, like he was remembering the memory. Lysander turned to face her, whilst walking backwards occasionally looking over his shoulder to see where he was going. "What about you?"  
"Well, both my mother and father are wizard and witches, the same for my two brothers, Albus and James. We were mucking around when James got the idea to put a spider in my hair, I got so angry, that whilst he was laughing at me, he grew a zip across his mouth to shut him up." she replied laughing at the memory. "My dad's face lit up when he saw I was a witch to, he said I'd probably be a smart one just like my mother and Aunt Hermione, he left it about 2 hours before removing the zip off of James mouth as he found it absoloutley hilarious." she told him whilst smiling brightly.  
"Wow. I do feel sorry for your brother." Lysander replied with a grin.  
"I'm going to feel sorry for you in a minute when you crash into that tree." She replied smirking as Lysander was not looking where he was going as he was heading backwards into the nearby oak tree that was coming up behind him.  
"Merlin's beard!" He said as he whirled around after looking over his shoulder and moved out the way of the tree. Lily let out a light laugh at the look of horror on Lysander's face as he realised that he nearly humiliated himself infront of her. Lily watched as Lysander swayed back and forth on his feet before growing a smirk on his face and jogging towards the lake. Lily let out a light laugh as he ran. Lysander stopped and turned to face her.  
"What? Not much of a runner, eh?" he said whilst slowing his pace slightly laughing a little.  
"If I ran, I'd kick your ass!" she told him smirking. "But challenge accepted." she said and started running to catch up with Lysander.

Lysander's POV

Lysander stopped running for a moment allowing Lily to catch up with him. He watched her run, she seemed fast but it was hard to judge as she was a bit too far away from him. However, he judged it for a moment a bit wrong, as suddenly Lily whizzed past him.  
"See ya!" she said to him tauntingly. Lysander let out a soft laugh as he started to jog again but this time picking up his pace as they got nearer to the Black Lake. 'Man, Lily was fast' he thought as he tried to catch up with her, but not fast neared the Blake Lake, and as they were just coming through the bushes neck and neck, Lysander tripped Lily up, over took her and won.  
"Cheat!" Lily said, whilst he celebrated his victory. Lysander turned to face her with a smirk. He held out one of his hands to help her up out of the solid brown dirt.  
"Who said there were any rules?" He said to her grinning from ear to ear, as she took his hand and pulled herself up.  
"True, but when we make our way up to the castle, I so want a re-match." she said to him as she brushed all the dirt from the ground off of her uniform. Lysander turned to face the lake still smirking, he closed his eyes for a moment and tilted his head to the sky taking in the fresh lake air and the way the stars were starting to shine through the sky. Lysander turned on his heals and started walking towards the tree that towered over some of the edge of the lake. He sat underneath it leaning against it's edgy bark trunk and looked up at the soft green leaves that had gaps between the branches so you can still see some of the sky.  
Lysander looked around for Lily who was sitting just a metre away from him by the edge of the lake with her legs pulled up against her chest and her long black hair now tied up into a ponytail. She was watching as the water moved calmly with the giant squid who was splashing around in the middle of the lake. Lysander got up from where he was sitting, and went to join her, wondering where in the world that her thoughts were leading to.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Plan

Lysander's POV

Lysander sat down beside Lily and took in her features for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her quietly, as if scared to break her out of deep thoughts.  
"Huh?.." she said as if snapping out of a daydream. "Oh, nothing really, just life in general." she said smiling a bit and turned to face Lysander.  
"I like to come here sometimes, to think about things, problems, what's going on back home without me. Just..stuff." she said smiling a bit at Lysander.  
Lysander looked around, he had to admit, the Black Lake looked beautiful at night, just like most nature except..well he didn't think the Black Lake could ever look beautiful, considering all the things that are living under its surface. Mer people, Grindylow. Evil things Grindylow are, annoying as well.  
"Sounds..deep." Lysander replied, thinking to himself. If only she knew have the stuff that he went through when he was a child, even what he's been through now, how much he thinks, and how grateful he is for the nature around him keeping him calm. He watched as Lily looked around then rolled her eyes.  
"What?" he asked following her gaze to see a Hogwarts professor walking towards them.  
"Busted." he heard her say as she stood up to face Professor McGonagall.  
"Miss Moon, Mr Black. Need I remind you that it's past curfew?" McGonagall said to them as she looked them up and down.  
"No Professor." He said to her as she turned to face Lily.  
"As for you Miss Moon, I expect better, I've already had to tell your cousin off today for turning Scorpius Malfoy into a ferret." She told Lily.

Lily's POV

Lily couldn't help but laugh at the image that came into her head as she pictured Malfoy in the form of a ferret. "Now that's a sight I would of loved to see." she said still laughing and she could of sworn she saw a little smile appear for a moment on Professor McGonagalls face.  
"Yes, well. It was not funny. As for you Mr Black, you've been caught out late before, need I remind you that as a student of my house I expect you to listen to the rules." McGonagall said to Lysander. Lily looked over at Lysander who just happened to be smirking, and like her, found all of this amusing.  
With another glare from McGonagall she escorted both Lily and Lysander back to the castle and saw both of them to their common rooms as if she didn't trust them not to go sneaking off again. Lily walked inside the common, where a few people were sitting around, but most of the house had gone to sleep as it was 10:00pm at night, how time flies sometimes when your in deep thought, other times it just..stands still. Lily made her way up the winding stairs to her dorm which she shares with Deanna Lupin, Anna Delacour, Brooke and Sierra Lovegood. Twins of course, Lily quickly got out of her uniform, and changed into her silver pyjama's before climbing under the dark blue duvet, closing the silk curtains around her bed and drifting off to sleep.

Lily was sound asleep, when 'thwack!' a pillow hit her on the head, she rolled over opening her eyes only to be hit again with the pillow.  
"Dee, cut it out!" she told her cousin letting out a groan.  
"Get up sleepy head! I have an idea!" Deanna told her, before raising the pillow above her head ready to hit Lily again.  
"Hold your fire!" Lily said suddenly wide awake. "Ugh, okay, what's the plan?" she asked sitting up in her bed. With that Deanna dumped down the pillow and sat on the end of Lily's bed facing her.  
"What do you say we play a harmless prank on the Slytherins?" Deanna told Lily whilst emphasising the word harmless.  
"I'm listening.." Lily said, edging her cousin to carry on talking.  
"Well, seeing as it's about 3am, it's thew perfect time to start.." with that Lily let out a groan, her cousin really did know how to time things she thought.  
"We need a bucket" she said carrying on, as if she was unphased by Lily's groan. "Some feathers, water balloons, and some puking pastels." Deanna told her.  
"Okay, well you know I got all of them. I have dad's invisibility cloak in my trunk, we can use that to move about undetected." she told her cousin.  
"What about the Marauder's map? Did Albus ever give it back to you?" she asked me.  
"Of course, her gave it back just after he left Hogwarts." Lily replied.  
"Perfect." Deanna said, before slipping off the bed and going to get dressed. "Hurry up lazy bones." Deanna told her.  
"Alright, I'm moving, I'm moving!" Lily told her cousin and soon chucked the duvet off herself, slipped off the bed, and put on some casual clothes seeing as it was the weekend at Hogwarts, which means they would later be going to Hogsmead.  
"Ready?" Lily asked Deanna as they were grabbing all the things they needed out of their hiding places under the floorboards that were under their beds.  
"Always." she heard Deanna reply as she pulled the invisibility cloak out her trunk. With that, the two silently made their way out of the dormitory and down the winding stairs, across the common room, and out the common room door.  
"Check the map." Deanna said to her, whilst taking the cloak out of Lily's arm and chucking it over them both making sure that their feet were covered. Lily pulled the map out of her back pocket and gave it a tap with her wand.  
"I solemly swear that I am up to no good." she said, and watched as the ink appeared and spilled over the pages revealing the secrets within the Marauders Map, and the location of everyone inside of the Hogwarts walls. "Well, were clear, McGonagalls in her study, and Filch is on the 6th floor." she told Deanna.  
"Perfect." Deanna said whilst leaning over Lily's shoulder to get a better look at the map. Lily nodded at her cousin, and slid the map into her back pocket, and with that, they made their way to the dugeons, where the Slytherin common room lay.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Prank

**Deanna's POV**

Lily and I looked around the dungeons for any signs of prefects who happened to be wandering for some reason, but it was safe. Slytherins seem to be lazy she thought. Or they just like to get Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in trouble. The wind was whistling through the dungeon walls, it was always so cold down here, but what can you expect when the dungeons are practically under the Black Lake.  
They continued walking when they reached the Slytherin portrait.  
"Any idea's on the password?" Deanna asked Lily who was standing next to her trying to contain her teeth from chattering.  
"I've got one idea, it's just whether it works." Lily replied through her teeth, whilst frowing.  
"well what are you waiting for? Say it!" Deanna demanded.  
"Alright, calm your banana's." She replied. Lily turned to away from Deanna to face the portrait. "Mudblood?" she heard her say, hoping it would work. Deanna knew how much Lily hates hearing or saying that word, but, it's practically the perfect password for the Slytherins as their either purebloods or half bloods, but mainly purebloods.  
The portrait door swung open without the portrait even looking to see who it was. She guessed it was just tired considering the time that it is. They wandered inside not taking the cloak off until they were both sure it was clear. We looked around, in the middle of the room laid a black leather sofa, and the windows showed the Black Lake shining through. The fire was lit brightly in the black marbled fire place, practically lighting up the common room. Lily took off the cloak from around them and tied it round her waist but so that you could still see her legs though.  
"I'll start filling the balloons, you put the puking pastels into a cute box. Slytherins can never resist sweets the greedy guts." Lily instructed quietly trying not to let out a laugh.  
"Okay then." Deanna responded with a mischievious smirk. She was good at creating chocolate boxes. she heard Lily next to her starting to fill the balloons with water using the enchantment 'aguamenti.' and tying up the ends. Deanna got out her wand and made a dark green box, tied with a black ribbon, and engraved in gold the words 'Slytherin rules.' making it more amusing for when they start puking their guts out. She then started arranging the puking pastels in the box, all in nice, neat straight lines. After Deanna was done she walked over to Lily and helped her finish doing the balloons.  
"I think we should do about 99." she said smirking, and Deanna knew she was thinking of the song '99 red balloons' by some muggle artist. It was played on the radio that she listens to at home sometimes.  
Lily loved music, especially muggle music. Everytime she heard Lily telling her about some new song, and believe it or not, it inspires them to write another song themselves as they were in a band who played guitar.  
"Let's do it." she said to her with a grin. After about what seemed like half an hour, the balloons were filled, and there were 99 exact. It was time for phase two. Boobie tapping the girls dormitory. Lily untied the invisibility cloak from around her waist and draped it over them. They began walking up the winding stairs and into the girls dormitories. They carefully tip toed past their beds where they were sleeping, and started setting up phase two. Deanna and Lily set the room like they did in the muggle film 'Parent Trap' that Aunt Hermione made them watch for some reason. She said it was one of her favourite films. They made sure that they were able to get back to the door, and made their way once more up the winding steps to the boys dormitory. Lucky enough for them, they could actually get in there. They tip toed past the beds to the wardrobe where they balanced the bucket of water balloons on top, so that when they all go to open the door, it falls down and bursts on them. Deanna turned around to find Lily, who had snuck out of the invisibility cloak and was starting to squirt some squirty cream around the sleeping body of Scorpius Malfoy who was currently snoring his head off. She tried not to laugh, but it was the way Lily had drew a moustache on his face. They quickly left the dorm, making sure that they had everything, and put the invisibility cloak around them, leaving the Slytherin common room, with it's traps scattered everywhere.

**Scorpius's POV**

Scorpius woke up to the most horrific moment ever. He was covered in sticky squirty cream from his head to his toes. Scorpius felt so angry, if he was a metamorphamagus, his hair would probably be red right now. It had to be a Slytherin. No one else knew their password. With his anger bubbling away inside him, Scorpius flung off his dark green duvet and stood up on to the floor to go take a shower. The other Slytherin boys in his dorm starting stirring too. Scorpius thought he was hallucinating for a moment as he started hearing laughter coming from behind him. Scorpius turned around to see none other than Dean Zabini laughing at him.  
"What are you laughing at Zabini?" He spat at him spitefully.  
"I hate to break it to you Malfoy..but you have a ferret on your face." he said sniggering. With that he started walking over to the wardrobe whilst Scorpius wondered what he was on about. Scorpius started heading towards the dormitory door when he suddenly heard what sounded like a manly shriek. Spinning around on his heals he turned to face the source of the noise. It was Dean being soaked to the skin with water balloons that were sitting on top of the wardrobe in a blue bucket that read the words 'Ha ha. Sucker.' in an italic font.  
Turning his head Scorpius strutted off laughing, and swung open the dormitory door, when suddenly he was greeted with a load of screaming and shrieking coming from the girls dormitory. Like everyone else, he ran up the stairs to find out what was going on. Only to be greeted with a worse scene than Scorpius being covered in squirty cream. The girls dorm had been boobie trapped with, what seemed like muggle bowling balls, rolling down slopes and landing on cans of silly string that continued spraying from the weight, buckets of blue paint falling down on their head from the end of their beds as they moved, and feathers being fanned everywhere, sticking to their faces as they screamed their heads off.

**Thankyou for being so patient! The next chapter should hopefully be up soon, but please be patient as I shall be busy! Feel free to review!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Explosion

**So sorry for the delay! I have been so busy with school work and everything, that I almost forgot! I apologise.**

**Scorpius POV**

Scoprius watched as the girls were running around panicking about how everything was going to come out of their hair, whilst others were trying to disable all the traps that were still going off. He looked around to see a load of angry Slytherins heading down stairs, cursing all sorts of wizard swears under their breath like 'Merlins forbid' and 'Filthy cobwobbles.' Scorpius followed them all down to the common room away from all the blasting racket that was still coming from the girls dormitory. When he saw it. A glistering dark green box sitting on the marble table, tied neatly with a black ribbon and engraved in gold were the words 'Slytherin Rules' in italic. With curiosity, Scorpius opened it. Staring him in the face were all sorted sweets, in colours of bright orange, red, pink, and blue, with a few chocolates as well. As though no harm would come to him, Scorpius picked up a bright blue sweet, and popped it in him mouth. Within a minute, Scorpius was suddenly puking on the floor of the Slytherin common room, and that's when he recognised the sweets to be Puking Pastels, manufactured by none other then those snivelling blood traitors, The Weasley twins. Although, thought to be hilarious by most, Scorpius really disliked them and all their menacing pranks that they created because they would always end up inside the Hogwarts castle and undoubtedly be pulled on him. And that's when the thought occurred to him. Who would have an unlimited stock? Who was related to the Weasley twins?  
Scorpius. And with that he stormed furiously out of the portrait hole and began searching for Lily Luna Potter and Deanna Misty Lupin.

**Lily's POV**

Lily walked casually around the Hogwarts corridor, heading towards the library to look up information on vampires for her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. She turned the corner and bumped into four bulky Slytherin boys, and in the middle of their crowd was Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius looked at Lily with an angry glare that made his brows furrow, and his cheekbones stand out more. Lily thought Scorpius actually might explode if he was a bomb, but that's unlikely, seeing as he is only human. "What's wrong Malfoy? Swallowed a cactus?" Lily asked smirking mischievously.  
"Ha ha Potter. Bet you and your cousin think you're hilarious." He replied with a menacing grin.  
"Well...now you mention it. We do." She replied grinning at how that remark would wind Malfoy up big time.  
"You're not so funny now are you. Playing pranks in the Slytherin common room? Didn't think we'd figure it out?" Scorpius said to her in a menacing tone. Scorpius seemed proud of the fact that he managed to figure out that it was Deanna and Lily that boobie trapped the Slytherin common room. There was no point trying to deny it. Lily thought to herself.  
"The fun part is that you had figured out. I almost thought that your tiny brain wouldn't manage it." She replied.  
"Shall I give you a head start to run?" Scorpius asked with a giant smirk on his pale face.  
"Me? Run from you? Please. I was waiting for that famous phrase of yours. What is it? 'Wait till my father hears about this?' Or shall I say..WE, were waiting for that famous phrase." She replied, watching as the smirk dropped off Malfoy's face at the word 'we.' Suddenly, from behind Malfoy and his group came a loud 'bang' shaking the ground beneath them a little as five fillibuster fireworks were set off, along with seven dangerous, decoy, misfit, Weasley explodinators. Lily couldn't help but let out a huge laugh as Malfoy and his group fell down on the slated ground, landing flat on their back sides scared of what just happened behind them.  
"W-what just happened?" asked one of Malfoys little disciples Dean Zabini. None other than the son of former Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. Who was now teaching potions at Hogwarts.  
"What's the matter Dean? Scared of a few loud noises?" Anna Delacour said, appearing from round the corner followed by Deanna and Brooke and Sierra Lovegood.  
"Wait till my father hears about this." Malfoy said, scampering to his feet as quickly as possible, as if he was scared of another explosion.  
"I was waiting for that line." Brooke said, leaning against the wall next to her twin sister Sierra, looking elegant, but fierce at the same time, as their long brown hair flowed down their backs.  
"I'm sure your father would love to hear about this. How did he take the ferret incident? Bring back many memories?" Deanna asked, standing beside Lily with a grin on her face and one arm resting on Lily's shoulder as she leant on her whilst looking mischievous. Scorpius was speechless, he looked around, hoping that no one but them had heard about the ferret incident.  
"Oh..whilst your telling him, don't forget to say hi for me. I haven't seen your father since I was last in Hogsmeade." Lily told Scorpius with a smirk on her face. Little did Scorpius know, Lily and Draco Malfoy were friends in an odd sort of way.  
Lily looked around at her friends who were watching Scorpius walk away with a sense of swagger, followed by Dean, Melissa Parkinson, Ryder Black and Evan Carrow,


End file.
